ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cave and How I Destroyed It
The Cave and How I Destroyed It is the 11th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Will The Knight's Weekly the previous style didn't work well Detication of the Epsiode To Jack ;( and his cat. I hope he is in a better place. Spoiler of the Week Next episode.......Diagon has been brewing some evil plans! He has been turning all the heroes against each other and against all their purpose. Now... when Diagon threatens Artie, he will have to figure out the true meaning of Azmuth's words before it's too late, and figure out his destiny! That and more coming up in the next episode of KOTS! What do you Think of the Episode? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot 'Part 1: Double Agent' My destiny was foretold. My choice was to be made and I had no way of getting out of it. Luckily I had no need for it. Diagon told me everything about the past and my purpose and my destiny was sealed, or so I thought. As the days went on and Diagon's arrival came closer things started to become unclear once more. Some time later after I made my choice ED came over, he asked me a question, what do I do when I feel like no matter what I do, I choose the wrong choice, the thing is, I could relate to that, it was just like my situtation. Ed was completely feeling like I used to, I could have sensed it. But he unlike me seemed calmer, not angry, just sad. I did not answer, only saying that I know what he is talking about, later was alone once again I cried. For the first time in my life I actually cried, I thought my choice was clear but Ed just seemed so nice and calm about the situation that I just couldn't take it anymore, I felt like a fouble agent, I still didn't know what side I would choose but both sides were counting on me, what was I to do? 'Part 2: The Cave' I had to remake my choice. I was in that position again and I didn't like it, Diagon invaded my thoughts again, now I could sense it easier, he was there trying to controll me. I sighed. I tried not to show that I noticed. My life was a disaster. I got up, I wasn't going to cry about my fate again, it was time for me to act. I went to Ed's place, suprisingly he was home and he was doing nothing, weird I thought to myself, since when is Ed the spiritual type? When he saw me he wasn't sure if he was happy or not, when he spoke he seemed to feel guilty. "Will, why did you come here? he asked. Ed was so.. sad. I've never seen his spirit fall so low, what was going on. I had to get information out of him without him suspecting anything about me. "Ed, why are you feeling so down" I asked. While the words left my mouth I notived something, it felt as though my and Ed's places have been swapped, now I was trying to comfort him. "Diagon's getting to me" He said without hesitation. I was completely shocked, what he said to me, without thinking, spilling all the truth, everything while I hid as a coward not telling anyone what was happening to me, was it Diagon again? Was he forcing me not to tell, I thought. But that time I knew it wasn't Diagon, it was me, I was a complete coward. "Well" I said "Well....Yeah, I.. ehh... think that it happened to other people too" I finished My words didn't have an even close effect to Ed's, while he said it without hesitating, I muttered it for a while and then didn't tell it. I sighed, I was not worthy of my powers, if anyone Ed deserved it. I left his house, running. Nothing helped my pain. I ran through a mob of fans, I had an urge to destroy them. I lifted my hand, raising it high above them. My powers seemed to grow by the day, if I wanted to I could destroy them easily, but was I really that? Was I really such a monster. It made me feel terrible. I raised my fist higher, power surging through me. I tried to enter contact with Diagon. Who am I? I asked. I heard an answer in my mind one I had heard before, you are mine. Normally that would have bee insulting, but Diagon said it in a way..... My head was about to explode, I closed my eyes. I was in a dark cave, but in one deriction, I saw a light, an exit, yet on the other side I saw only darkness. I looked at the light and the choice was so easy, I went straight to the exit, but then thelight deemed and that deriction had no light too. You doubt me, Will? Diagon asked in my mind. The Light was never to win. Even if YOU choose light, darkness will consume the world. Make the right choice Will, choose the winning side! I was back in the cave again, and thought. Why was I bound to choose. Why was there no third option then I looked at my hands and smiled, I blasted the cave entirely and I saw light again, surrounding me. I shined in golden light above everything. This war was tearing me apart. I thought I had to choose from it, but with my power..... I can just destroy the war myself, all of it. For now they'll all think that I'm on their side, but when the war starts..... I'll show the truth. This war will leave no surviovors..... on both sides. 'Part 3: Meanwhile.......' In the location of the last Diagon battle near the broken seal, a guy was waiting... for nothing. If it wasn't for the fat paycheck none of them would have taken the job of guarding the place. Ben Tennyson had recently doubled the guarding due to his fear of Diagon's return. None of the people at the place thought something would happen Suddenly, an explosion happened blowing away all the step away signs. Out of it stepped a man who everyone in the place knew. The man grabbed one of the lesser guards with superhuman abilities raising him. "What do you want?" The guard asked. "You know exactly what I want, Gordon Kalawi. Your son." DUN DUN DUN Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes